As one type of proximity wireless communication, there is wireless communication with near field communication (NFC) using a carrier frequency at 13.56 MHz. On the other hand, there is also proposed a technique of utilizing a coil used in the NFC communication so as to perform non-contact power feeding by a magnetic field resonance scheme.
In the non-contact power feeding using magnetic field resonance, a power transmission resonant circuit including a power transmission coil is disposed in a power feeding device, while a power reception resonant circuit including a power reception coil is disposed in an electronic device as a power receiving device, and resonant frequencies of the resonant circuits of them are set to the same reference frequency. Then, alternating current is made to flow in the power transmission coil so that alternating magnetic field having the reference frequency is generated in the power transmission coil. Then, this alternating magnetic field propagates to the power reception resonant circuit resonating at the reference frequency, and hence alternating current flows in the power reception coil. In other words, power is transmitted from the power transmission resonant circuit including the power transmission coil to the power reception resonant circuit including the power reception coil.